


Exposed

by kciel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kciel/pseuds/kciel
Summary: Kylo Ren is in charge of the First Order University's newspaper, and he's determined to expose a scandal involving the dean and his son, Armitage Hux. Devoted to his craft, Kylo is willing to do anything to uncover the truth, but when he realizes the truth comes with consequences, will he be willing to give up the perfect story to protect those around him? Or will he ultimately be won over by the darker side of the media?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments if you like this because that ultimately helps me decide whether or not I want to continue writing something.

"Don't you think this is a little weird?"

"What's weird about it?"

Kylo easily jumped over the picket fence, crouching down beside the old tin shed in the backyard of the Huxes with Phasma following suit, a tired and disapproving look on her face. They both looked up at the old Victorian-styled house, the pale yellow paint of each wall stained with a strange bluish tint in the dark of night. Hints of orangey warmth painted the edges of windows where lights were still lit, particularly colorful beneath a double-paned window with stunningly white shutters on either side. 

When Phasma handed her friend the binoculars, he directed them towards this particular window, gazing up at the fair beauty inside, who appeared to be changing. Phasma, feeling awkward, directed her attention elsewhere, but Kylo stared on unabashedly, immersed in the sight. Once the man on the other side of the glass had stripped, a blush fortunately guarded by the night invaded Kylo's pale face, though he said nothing to indicate where his thoughts had wandered, instead choosing to hand the binoculars back to Phasma, who raised her eyebrows in surprise. 

"Finished already?" She whispered over to him, astonished by his sudden lack of interest.

"This wasn't what I came here for." Kylo muttered back, "You said they'd be here."

"They are," She scoffed quietly, nudging him in the shoulder, "but that doesn't mean they'll do anything tonight, ya know."

There was a moment of silence between them, Kylo's attention still directed towards the window, where the ginger boy now stood fully dressed.

"Kylo?" She called out to him curiously, unsure of what her friend was thinking.

"Schedule an interview with him." He said suddenly, pointing up at the Hux boy's window, "I want to speak with him in person." 

"About what? You stalking him?" She said dryly, brows furrowed in an unimpressed scowl. 

"Precisely." He smirked, "If he knows I've been watching him, he can't bullshit with me because he already knows I know what I know. I imagine if he wants his story told correctly, he'll come clean about the scandals."

Phasma glanced up at the window, where she could faintly see the Hux boy curled up in a ball on his bed, chin resting on his knees. Then, she gave Kylo, who was looking at her now, a serious look, "Isn't this a little much for a school paper?"

"Get used to it, sweetheart," Kylo scoffed, grabbing the binoculars from her once more and hanging them around his neck, "This is what journalism is in the real world. You have to be willing to get dirty sometimes to expose the truth. I'm sure Huxley up there would agree it's the same for politics, considering he's student president." 

"Now, let's go..." He said, motioning for her to follow as he approached the rear of the shed and jumped the fence once more.

With a sigh, Phasma soon followed, only glancing back up at the house once before disappearing into the night with her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you're bored in your American lit class, this is the result

It was nearing 2:30 in the afternoon, meaning the student government meeting would soon be coming to a close. It had been a long day, and Hux couldn't help but to zone out despite Finn being midway through his presentation. 

Soon, he was nearly asleep, the small gavel in his hand slipping from his grasp and clattering to the table below with a light thud. He jolted awake, blushing profusely under Finn's harsh gaze. The visiting journalism student at the guest table next to him was staring at him as well, an intrigued smirk on his face as he continued jotting down notes.

"As I was saying, Mr. President..." Finn began again sharply, "The gardening club asks that we allocate money from student organization funds to..."

Hux was gone again, but this time, he took to staring at the ticking clock at the back of the room. He had never really cared for the student government association. He thought it was boring, and he knew none of the other members of the executive or legislative branches cared for him, especially not Finn, which is why he hardly cared to listen to them at these meetings anymore.

Finn thought of Hux much like one would think of a robber. He felt like Hux robbed him of his executive position, which in a way was true. Finn was much more qualified to be president of the SGA than Hux was. He had also been a senator for a far longer period than Hux, and everyone on campus adored him.

Though Finn's bitterness after the election period had been frustrating to deal with in the beginning, Hux had never really held it against him to the extent most people would, knowing well if the tables were turned he would more than likely feel the same way. 

Once the meeting had finally ended, the journalism student he caught staring at him earlier approached him with that same smirk on his face from before.

"Tired?" He asked with a bit of mirth dancing behind his eyes.

"Yeah..." Hux answered warily, his eyes raking over the other man curiously.

He was very tall―though not much taller than Hux himself―with long ebony curls he let fall loosely around his face, a few strands drooping over one of his hazel eyes. He had unconventionally handsome facial features with a protruding nose and plump, pink lips. Hux thought he was dressed a bit too casually for an SGA meeting―wearing only dark jeans, a t-shirt, a red hoodie―but he made no mention of his thoughts.

"My name's Kylo Ren. I'm with the paper?"

"Oh, right." Hux mumbled, something like a lightbulb going off in his head at the mention of the name, "You wanted to interview me?"

"Yes."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I think you'd be better off interviewing someone like Finn if you want any real information on the SGA."

"But aren't you the president?" Kylo asked, dark brows knitted together in confusion.

"Yeah... But―"

"It's all right. I won't ask you any tough questions. It's more of a personal interview anyway..."

Hux couldn't help but to internally "aw" at the shy smile that appeared on the other man's face, and with a sigh, Hux gave in to that smile, motioning for Kylo to follow him out into the student center hallway.

The hallway was littered with various couches and chairs, many of which were occupied by studying students buried in textbooks and other random documents. So as to avoid disturbing said students, Hux led Kylo to a couch located in a corner near the end of the hallway, the pair plopping down on either side and slightly sinking into the cushions. 

"So, Armi―," Kylo began, only to be cut off immediately by Hux, "Hux, please."

"Oh. Okay... Hux, then." He started again, sounding rather uneasy but keeping his cool all the same.

"What are your thoughts on the SGA?"

"My thoughts?" Hux questioned, unsure of what exactly he was being asked.

"Yeah," Kylo clarified, "Like, what made you want to join, etcetera, etcetera?"

Hux sighed, already regretting agreeing to the interview as he thought up a rather bullshit response that he believed would be sufficient enough, "Well, it's a good way to get an internship to D.C. and to help not only myself but the community in the process."

"Oh, that is such bullshit!" Kylo laughed, tossing his pen and paper to the side and laughing harder at the sight of the shocked expression on Hux's face, "Don't give me that politician crap. I can tell you hate it. You were practically snoring in there!"

Hux was at a loss for words as he gazed at the giggling form of Kylo. He couldn't help but to let a look of surprise settle on his face as he watched him. After all, no one had ever so blatantly called him out before―not even those who knew him best. A dark blush began to crawl up his neck and stain his cheeks as a strange feeling bubbled in the pit of his stomach.

"What do you know?" Hux muttered, casting his eyes downward, "You don't even know me."

"But I do know from this conversation alone that you hate two things: being called by your first name and being in the SGA. Why is that? I'd like to know if you don't mind, so... wanna go out some time?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry. it seems i'm late as always, aha...

Hux was thoroughly confused at this point as he gazed contemplatively at Kylo over the rim of his coffee cup. The aspiring journalist had hardly spoken a word since they sat down in the corner of the cafeteria, but for whatever reason, he had earlier insisted on paying for both of their drinks. Hux began to wonder if Kylo had somehow tricked him into a date or something of the sort. It wouldn't be the first time something like that had happened to him.

"So..." Kylo finally began, tapping his fingertips against the side of his paper cup, "Tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?" Hux responded coolly, taking a long sip from his latte before continuing, "I feel like you know plenty already."

Hearing this, the journalist arched an intrigued eyebrow before replying, "Oh, really? _Like what?_ "

Hux's eyebrow twitched as he heard the guy's mocking tone of voice, "If this is your way of getting information out of your subjects, forget about it." 

Kylo seemed surprised and even a little hurt from Hux's comment, which caught Hux a little off guard, "I'll have you know, this conversation is off the record. I genuinely want to know more about you so I can have a better understanding of you in future interviews. Unlike most journalists, I strive to draw accurate pictures of my subjects. I'm not out to get you, I'm out to present you for who you are―and I think you're interesting, so I want to know more. If you really don't want to talk―," He began standing from his seat.

"Stop." Hux cut him off with a sigh, "I'm sorry, okay? I... don't talk much to many people―if you can't tell that already. A lot of people are out to get me because my dad practically owns this school. As a journalist, I hope you can understand how paranoid that can make someone." 

Kylo smirked and sat back down, "I understand, believe me. My mom's actually a politician, and my dad's chief of police. I think as far as caution goes, we have something in common. We just go about it in different ways. I try to be friendly―not make any major enemies or nothin', have a large group of friends that always have my back. You, on the other hand, you avoid people―that way you don't make enemies and you don't make friends, which is also understandable."

Hux wasn't sure why, but for the first time in a long while, he felt relaxed around someone. He felt the tension leave his shoulders, and he absorbed Kylo's words as if he were a plant beneath the sun's rays. He hadn't realized how long it had been since he had been involved in an actual conversation that didn't end in a fight.

"I'm glad we're on the same page then." Hux spoke in a quiet voice, taking another sip of his coffee. 

"You know, I'm actually surprised you're not super popular. You seem like the type girls would fawn over." Kylo remarked, watching Hux with a strange glimmer in his eyes.

"I actually was in high school, believe it or not. But I always played it off as people wanting me for my money." He waved his hand dismissively. 

"You say that, but you're actually a pretty good-looking guy, ya know. Plus, to top that off, you're also an honor student. Sure, money might have had something to do with it to some, but you have other attractive qualities as well." 

Hearing the other man's words made a blush creep up the back of Hux's neck and up to his face. He didn't get compliments often, but when he did, they were almost never about his looks. He suddenly felt very strange―as if he were light-headed.

"Are you okay, dude?" Kylo asked with a concerned look on his face. 

"Yeah... Yeah... Just tired."


End file.
